Quelques heures qui faisaient la différence
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: Elle était insaisissable. Lui, est réel. Ce n'est pas une illusion causée par une quelconque machine. Si proche. Il pouvait l'atteindre. Lui appartenir pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures. Ces heures qui feront la différence. Ces heures qui rattraperaient ce temps perdu par ses illusions, par le mur qui avait été crée entre lui et elle. Slash/Yaoi


**Disclaimer : Ezra appartient à Shinji Aramaki et à ses collègues scénaristes ( probablement ), le pirate emprisonné dénommé Harlock, Albator ou Herlock pour d'autres, appartient à Ezr..euh...à Leiji Matsumoto et la plupart des phrases en italiques sont évidemment tirés du film du réalisateur cité. Les personnes réelles énoncées sont appelés à reprendre leurs animaux de compa...euh...personnages en fin de pages. Bien à vous.**

**Note qui ne sert à rien : ça fait longtemps que ça me démange...La chronologie sera facile à deviner. Ce n'est ni un avant, ni un après...Un pendant, quoi. Le héros pour qui on écrit n'est pas un corsaire mais un pirate, un pur pirate. C'est un One-Shot donc pas de suites.**

**Attention aux âmes sensibles : Ceci est du type Yaoi. Moi-même quand j'ai commencé à en lire, j'étais rouge...donc ceux qui ne sont pas adeptes (ou débutant comme je l'avais été l'an dernier ) clique sur le lien situé en haut à gauche ( vous savez la flèche qui se dirige vers la gauche...^^') et ceux qui ont suffisammenent l'habitude ou le courage ou la tolérance...peuvent lire les 2000 mots et plus qui suivent.**

Quelques heures qui faisaient toute la différence

* * *

_[...]_  
_"- Pourquoi l'as-tu accepté à monter à bord ? Qu'est que tu attends de lui ? _  
_- Un miracle..."_  
_[...]_

* * *

"- Vous serez libres. Définitivement libres."  
Aucune réaction. Pas même un indice qui aurait pu lui dire que le plus grand pirate de l'Univers regrettait de mourir. Dans sa position faible et vulnérable, il ressemblait à pantin dont les fils étaient rongés par la rouille et le temps. Son souffle haletant était le seul bruit qu'imposait ce silence. Si doux. Si ressemblant avec...la respiration agonisante de celle qui avait fait battre son coeur et qui l'avait brisé à jamais. Il se mordit les lèvres, incapable de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans ses quartiers respectives. Lui qui commandait toute une flotte ne savait prendre quel décision. Partir ? Ou tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.  
Le pirate ne faisait même plus attention à lui. D'ailleurs, trop assomé par son manque de matière noire, il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi l'autre homme attendait dans sa prison.  
Ezra fixa longuement ce visage balafré par une erreur de jeunesse et ce corps meurtri par le temps, détruit par une illusion...Tout comme Nami, dont le corps avait été aussi détruit par des illusions, par un avenir impossible, par un attachement de ce passé devenu un rêve, un mirage. Pathétique et tellement écoeurant. Pourtant, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Le même caractère entêté. Le même but. Celui d'un avenir meilleur malgré les impasses.  
Elle s'était battue pour vivre par amour qu'elle portait pour son incapable de frère, s'était mise plusieurs fois à travers son chemin par sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui...et elle est morte par sa main, parce qu'elle avait refusé son coeur, elle avait refusé d'abandonner ce qu'elle ressentait pour Yama, malgré l'accident qui l'avait rendu complètement paralysé. Elle n'avait été qu'un hologramme, vouée à mourir, à périr dans sa capsule qui la maintenait en vie. Et elle est morte...par entêtement, par détermination, par sentiments pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait affirmé son amour pour son cadet avec tant de déterminations...  
Et lui, ce capitaine Harlock, qui avait vécu plus de 100 ans à cause de cette malédiction qu'il s'est infligé lui-même, lui qui se battait pour une cause perdue, se trouvait là, en face de lui, à sa merci. Il était là, physiquement là. Ce hors-la-loi qui se mettait en travers de Gaia, qui l'empêchait de régner paisiblement. Lui qui avait affiché longtemps sa bannière noire à tête de mort, qu'il qualifiait de liberté. Il s'était dréssé devant lui, affirmant son envie de changer le monde.  
Ce n'était pas un hologramme. Il vivait certes dans un vaisseau qui le maintenait en vie. Sans l'Arcadia, il était un homme mort. Tout comme Nima, sans sa capsule de vie, elle aurait été une femme morte...Finalement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.  
Cependant, Nami lui était insaississable. Elle avait été un hologramme, une âme sans corps. Un corps qu'il n'avait pu toucher, un corps qui n'avait pu lui appartenir. Ses rêves les plus profonds et les plus secrets lui interdisaient de poser ses lèvres sur celles qui n'étaient réservés qu'à son frère. Si insaississable. Si loin. Si illusoire. Si irréel. Il se souvint d'avoir voulu la frapper...il n'avait pu la toucher. De toutes façons, il s'en aurait voulu si elle avait été réelle.  
Il leva les yeux vers ceux d'Harlock. Résignés. Lueurs de tristesses. Sans plus. Tout comme le dernier regard de Nami, si douloureux. Si torturant. Les mêmes. C'étaient les mêmes. A une différence près. Lui, était là, près de lui. Le corps entier. Il n'allait mourir que dans 24 heures...Il y avait du temps devant lui. Pour rattraper le temps perdu, le temps qui lui avait enlevé celle qui l'avait aimé...Pff. Il avait tué celle qui l'aimait et maintenant, il allait le tuer...Lui, ce pirate, ce mercenaire, cet homme qui possédait les mêmes caractères que Nami. Déterminée. N'ayant nullement peur de la mort. Et qui étaient tous les deux attiraient par Yama, seul responsable de leur perte. Il ricana de cette étrange comparaison s'apprêtant à quitter ce lieu sombre et renfermé. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil à gravité.  
Elle était insaississable. Elle n'était pas à sa portée. Mais lui, est réel. Ce n'est pas une illusion causée par une quelconque machine. Si proche. Si près. Il pouvait l'atteindre. Lui appartenir pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures. Ces heures qui feront la différence. Ces heures qui rattraperaient ce temps perdu par ses illusions, par le mur qui avait été crée entre lui et elle. Ces heures qui n'avaient pu passer avec elle.  
Il s'arrêta net et jeta un oeil au prisonnier qui dandinait au gré des vibrations causés par le vaisseau. Si proche. Et lui, était là à quelques mètres, tandis que Nami était morte, partie pour toujours, envolée avec ses rêves, son amour, emportant avec elle les regrets, les remords...Elle avait été sa colère, la cause de son déchirement, de son coté sombre, de sa haine, de son désespoir. Et elle est morte afin de le libérer. Sa haine n'était plus qu'un simple souvenir passager...dire qu'il croyait depuis longtemps l'aimer. Dire qu'il croyait hair Yama...Dire qu'il croyait le hair...Lui. Si proche. Elle l'avait comblé de joie autrefois en restant auprès de lui, l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était, pour son coté naturel. Un homme normal qui ne pensait qu'à l'avenir, qu'à sa carrière, qu'à sa famille. Mais elle l'avait repoussé le jour où il n'était plus cet homme, le même jour où elle n'était plus que l'ombre, le fantôme d'elle-même. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant, il devait rattraper ce temps perdu pour ne pas regretter. Pour ne pas le laisser filer entre ses mains.  
Il se retourna et se remit debout. Pour se retrouver de nouveau face au pirate de l'espace. Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête surpris de ce détours.  
"- Vous allez bientôt mourir, fit Ezra avec son sourire habituel victorieux, s'il y a quelques choses que je peux faire durant ces 23 heures restantes."  
L'étonnement et l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage exténué.  
"- Je...ne comprends...pas, souffla-t-il alors.  
- Je suis seulement venu vous proposer mon...aide, expliqua l'amiral, vous qui avez tant erré à travers l'Univers pour s'accrocher à des illusions."  
Harlock ne répondit pas, que lui voulait-il ? Etait la question qui le rongeait.  
"- Une femme est morte, j'ai causé volontairement sa mort, parce que, comme vous, elle s'accrochait à une illusion perdue...  
- Et vous...l'aimiez...j'imagine...murmura le pirate neutre.  
- Pff...peut-être bien...Je n'ai rien pu faire pour tenter quoique ce soit, afin qu'elle m'accepte...Mais vous. Le cas est bien différent."  
A moitié dans les vappes, le prisonnier ne put guère anticiper les gestes du militaire. Ezra s'avança à lui, touchant presque de son fauteuil le corps cambré d'Harlock. Il tendit la main vers le visage du pirate pour jouer avec ses doigts ses cheveux bruns. Le hors-la-loi fit un effort surhumain pour lever la tête afin de lui faire face totalement. La main de l'autre homme effleura doucement sa joue balafrée. Si proche. Si ressemblant avec elle. Il approcha doucement son visage vers son ennemi de toujours. Ses lèvres frolèrent délicatement, au début, celles d'Harlock, hésitant, incertain et se posèrent alors, plus sure, plus confiant. Le pirate restait en premier lieu stoique et indifférent, sous le choc de cette imprévue. Puis, emporté par l'élan dirigé par l'autre homme, il accepta cette mise en jeu. Les mains de l'Amiral se promenèrent alors sur son corps, glissant sur la nuque et la taille, renforçant ainsi leur position debout. Il embrassa avec fougue, le visage d'Harlock pour revenir ensuite vers les lèvres. Il était maintenant à lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper, ni s'esquiver. Il allait pouvoir enfin rattraper ce temps que n'avait pu lui offrir ce plaisir.  
Tout en enroulant son bras droit autour du corps prisonnier des chaînes, il pianota discrètement sur son fauteuil qui s'agrandit pour prendre la forme d'un lit-double. Les chaînes qui maintenaient le pirate le libérèrent brutalement. Il tomba complètement dans les bras de l'homme en fauteuil qui l'accueillit avec tendresse, dont il ne se savait capable. Tout en l'attirant avec lui, sur le lit qui venait d'apparaître, Ezra l'embrassa, quémandant de sa langue l'entrée de sa bouche qui céda très facilement à sa requête. Le pirate était faible, comme il l'avait prévu. Il déposa sur le lit le corps du hors-la-loi , qui restait toujours silencieux, probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Pourquoi ? Disait son unique oeil brun. L'amiral se pencha vers lui, lui chuchota à son oreille :  
"- On va de toute façon mourir, il faut bien que ce jour arrive."  
Ses lèvres valsèrent alors de nouveau sur son visage balafré, tandis que ses mains arpentaient le vêtement du pirate afin de les lui retirer.

* * *

Il soupira après avoir observé le cadran 3D de son engin de déplacement multiple fonctions. Il ne restait que 18 heures avant l'exécution. Il avait encore le temps. Avec pour unique couverture le vêtement mauve du militaire haut-gradé, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre dans ce lit qui avait été il y a quelques minutes un fauteuil.  
Il observa le visage endormi du pirate. Trop affaibli, il avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. Sa nudité le rendait encore plus magnifique, moins démoniaque, un ange aux ailes brisés... Si vulnérable, si proche et maintenant si énigmatique. Ses mèches brunes cachaient son oeil droit fermé. Recroquevillé contre le torse nu d'Ezra, on aurait cru que jamais il allait être exécuté. Pourtant, Ezra savait qu'il allait mourir...mais pas maintenant. Surement un autre jour. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait encore vivre quelques années voire des centaines d'années.  
Tout s'était passé, tranquillement, rapidement. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il recherchait : une paix intérieure, un espoir...Il savait. Cette vie là n'était peut-être finalement qu'une illusion, ce qu'il rêvait n'aller pas se réaliser. Non. En fait, il avait envié ces deux personnes qui s'accrochaient desespérement à leurs rêves, à leurs espoirs, jusqu'à la mort. Il les avait envié. Il les avait hait. Il les avait aimé. Il avait aimé ce courage, cette bravoure, cette force qu'ils puisaient dans leurs idées enfouis dans leurs esprits, dans leurs rêves si puériles, qu'ils gardaient si précieusement. Et Yama n'avait fait que renforcer leur espoir.  
"- Il arrive parfois que l'on s'accroche à des illusions même si elles sont vaines...ça peut arriver à tout le monde." Oui. Certainement. Il s'était accroché à Nima. Désespérement. Elle n'était qu'une illusion, un hologramme...Tellement insaississable. Il caressa la cicatrice du pirate dormant. Mais lui, était là. Vivant. Réel. De chair et de sang. Il lui appartenait.  
Le corps de ce dernier frémit et s'agita doucement, sortant de son sommeil. Son oeil cligna plusieurs fois montrant à Ezra qu'il tentait de se souvenir des heures précédentes. Ils étaient toujours dans sa cellule sombre et sans vie. Le militaire deposa un baiser sur son front.  
"- Combien de temps reste-t-il ? Questionna le pirate à moitié endormi malgré lui. Il referma les yeux.  
- 19 heures, répondit Ezra en l'incitant à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.  
Harlock se blottit plus profondément dans les bras de celui-ci qui le serra contre lui. L'autre chercha alors une position qui lui permettrait de placer son visage face à celui du pirate. Ils étaient si proche que l'un comme l'autre n'hésita pas à rassembler leur lèvre.  
"- Je vous pensais plus...réservé, s'amusa l'ainé de Yama en baladant ses doigts sur le visage de l'autre.  
- Probablement...parce que je serai bientôt hors de ce monde, répliqua le hors-la-loi dans un faible murmure.  
Ezra resta silencieux, observant son ancien ennemi qui luttait contre la fatigue.  
"- Peut-être pas, lança-t-il alors.  
Harlock réouvrit sa paupière fixant avec intensité le militaire et fronça les sourcils.  
"- Un miracle peut toujours arriver, expliqua-t-il enfin.  
L'oeil brun s'écarquilla de surprises et éclata un rire sourd et pourtant attendrissant du point de vue de l'autre homme. Sous le charme du hors-la-loi, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour le faire taire, savourant ces minutes qui faisaient toutes la différence avec l'être qui avait longtemps hanté ses jours et ses rêves.  
"- Je croyais que vous vouliez ma mort, murmura le pirate en interrompant le baiser.  
- Je voulais votre mort, rectifia-t-il, je crois en un miracle qui puisse changer votre destin..."  
Il croyait en ce miracle. Il devait s'y accrocher car il sentait bien, que lui-même allait...mourir.

* * *

Après avoir accroché la dernière chaîne au cou du pirate, il pianota sur les boutons de son lit qui se plia à sa forme originale. Puis, il se retourna vers Harlock qui avait retrouvé sa position de prisonnier résigné à la mort. Si vulnérable...et pourtant si imposant. Un rire s'échappa malgré lui. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa pour une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait été si proche de lui. Harlock ne dit rien, ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il l'incita à poursuivre son baiser le plus longtemps possible . Comme un dernier souvenir.  
Enfin, il recula le terminant ainsi. Le corps du prisonnier, qui n'était plus soutenu, se pencha en avant. Ezra baissa la tête : il pouvait très bien le libérer et le faire évader, l'emmener...Ou bien ordonner une mise à mort tout de suite sans cet ultimatum imposé par la hiérarchie de Gaia. Juste pour le libérer...par n'importe quel moyen. A moins qu'il devait attendre...  
"- Si vous...attendez..un miracle...Souffla tout à coup le pirate en levant la tête comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, je l'attendrai..aussi...  
- Et si ce miracle n'existe pas ?  
- Je l'ai toujours...attendu..de toutes façons...ça ne change rien.  
- Un miracle, hein ? Rit-il, au moins, on est d'accord sur ce point."  
Sur ce, il se rassit sur son fauteuil qui s'était déplié et s'apprêta enfin à partir. Il ne restait que 12 heures. Puis il s'arrêta et jeta par dessus son épaule.  
"- Au fait, Harlock, je te remercie pour ces dernières heures.  
- C'est ...plutot moi..qui devrait vous dire ça...sourit dans l'ombre le hors-la-loi.  
- On verra bien."  
Il sortit et referma derrière lui. Il savait qu'en quittant le capitaine Harlock, ce dernier allait retrouver sa solitude, ses regrets et ses pensées les plus sombres...mais il savait aussi qu'il lui avait fait raviver ne serait-ce qu'une légère étincelle d'espoir, qui allait l'aider à se relever lorsque...un miracle se produira.  
L'exécution était proche. Soudain, on tenta une communication avec lui.  
"- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea-t-il en acceptant l'appel.  
- Votre frère revient de la Terre, l'informa un de ses officiers supérieurs.  
Il resta alors silencieux, que faisait son frère sur cette planète envahit de matière noire ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait décidé d'y aller ? Pour trouver de l'espoir surement... Il sourit, en fixant longuement la porte de la cellule bien fermée. Un miracle...

_Et lequel d'entre les deux mourra le premier ?_

_[...]_  
_" - Ce n'était qu'un essai, la prochaine ira droit au but..._  
_[...]_  
_"- Et vous le saviez..."_

* * *

**Et pour les portes plaintes, les mots fleuris, les critiques de tous genres ou les menaces de mort...Veuillez les faire signaler dans le bloc là en dessous. XP.**

**Rappel qui sert à rien : J'ai 18 ans en juillet. oOo. Lollipop...**


End file.
